mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Worlds Collide)
9,146,107,282BC - 4,575,500,625BC 9,146,107,282BC: The universe forms. 9,146,107,100BC: The Keys of Eternity, according to 30th century scientists,are formed. 9,145,110,262BC: Marin is born. 9,102,868,197BC: Sasquat is born. 8,000,000,000BC: Not a lot has happened. Iblis is forged from the fires of Radeon IV around this date. 7,763,100,376BC: By this time, the undecillion-great ancestor of Mario is born. 7,106,465,219BC: MiM, the fourth Guardian, is born from Radeon V. 6,650,121,218BC: The dodecallion-great ancestor of Mario is born at this date. 5,100,062,633BC: Bowser's trillionth-great ancestor, Bowseie, is born here. 4,575,500,625BC: Earth is formed. 4,575,500,625 - 1,000,000 BC. 4,010,266,117BC: Tunia, the fifth guardian, is born on Regulus XII. 868,182,181BC: The last and most powerful guardian, Romulus, is born on Vega II. 444,111,666BC: Primitive Mario is born. 67,210,144BC-67,210,136BC: Tunia, the fifth guardian, has a Starsquat Galaxy-shattering war with MiM. 7,060,000BC: Human ancestors, and Mario's millionth grandparent, is born around here. 1,000,000BC: One million years before the Keys of Eternity are discovered, Bonie stores them away. 1,000,000BC - 0AD 896,000BC: The moon grows by 25%, causing the Earth's orbit to move from 106 milllion miles to 93 million miles. 272,000BC: Humans colonize the land which would become the Koopa Kingdom, the Wapa Kingdom. the Mushroom Kingdom, the Woopawoopa Kingdom, the Lankoia Kindgom, the North Kingdom and Utopia Land. 66,000 BC: Africiana Kingdom is formed. 16,000 BC: The Africana Kingdom attempts to invade the neiboourhing K9 Kingdom, but is defeated. 13,000 BC: The North Kingdom is formed. 12,000 BC: Lankoia Kingdom is formed. 10,000 BC: Koopa Kingdom is formed. 8,000 BC: Wapa Kingdom is formed. 7,900 BC: Woopawoopa kindgom is formed. 7,700 BC: Mushroom Kingdom formed. 5,000 BC: Utopia Land formed. 3,300 BC: Amber Kingdom formed. 900-870BC: First War: Wapa KIngdom fights the Lankoia Kindgom. 0AD-1800AD 144AD: The United Alliance of the K9 Kindgom, Susquehanna Republic and Utopia Land formed. 376AD: The Wapa Kingdom is defeated in the Wapoina War. 556AD: Beginning of the end for the North Kingdom: Woopawoopa kingdom starts to expand, slowly defeating the North Kingdom. 578AD: Bowser's greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat uncle is born. 786-891AD: Hundred Twenty Years War: Amber Kingdom fights the very small (15 miles) Mushroom Kingdom, but help from the United Alliance repels them. 1100AD: Marii born. 1226AD: Amber Kingdom takes over the North Kingdom. 1447AD: Wapu Kingdom taken over by Lankoia 1799AD: Mushroom Kingdom expand to 25 miles after taking over a small part of the Amber Kingdom. 1800 onwards 1881: Bowser's father, Bowser Great, is born. 1932: Mario's father, Marokia, is born. 1933-1939: In a massive offensive, the Mushroom Kingdom grows to 105 miles. 1940: Peach's mother is born. 1941: Mario's mother is born. 1942: Peach's father is born. 1947-1956: First World War: All kingdoms bombed. Treaty agreed May 15 1956. 1961: Bowser born. 1973-1990: Second World War. Nuclear war from 1989-1990 1990 - ongoing: Cold War 1981: Peach born.. 1981: Mario born. 1987: Bowser Jr born. 1990-1999: Koopa Kids born. 1996: The rogue club SUPER MEGA GANGSTERS formed. October 8, 1998: Princess Rosalina born 2000: Marin, the first Guardian, is discovered. 2007: Keys of Eternity stolen by Bowser Jr. 2010-2012: War of Eternity: Mushroom Kindgom intensley firebomb the Koopa Kingdom. The Koopa Kingdom retalite until 2012, where both kingdoms are almost destroyed. SUPER MEGA GANGSTER'S leader caught. 2013: SUPER MEGA GANGSTERS leader escapes. 2015: Threats of a world destroying bomb are verbally given at the highest level of Amber Kingdom goverment. Second Guardian discovered. Keys of Eternity vanish.